heybuddyidontevenownatelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs what get sung on the show
J W Friedman has claimed that he wanted to create his podcast primarily for two reasons. These reasons were that he wanted to make catchy jingles for a podcast, and that someone needed to take some books down a peg. Not naming any names here. For that see the list of episodes, because all the names get named there. Theme Song This is the song that gets sung at the start of the show. Like how theme songs tend to be. The lyrics go a little somethings like this: There are books that are good There are books that are bad There's some books so fucking awful you wish you never had Read them at all Because a novel can ruin your life Hey buddy I don't even own a television Plot in Sixty Seconds Plot in sixty seconds is generally the first segment of the show that has its own jingle. But that's a story for another day. Namely the day that is the wiki page for Plot in Sixty Seconds. As of May 7th, 2016, these are probably the lyrics: Nobody knows if you'll finish or not You got sixty seconds to give 'em the plot Plot in sixty seconds Dramatic Readings Dramatic Readings probably has the silliest lyrics. Dramatic Readings Yeah I got some words for you Dramatic Readings Gonna make it sound important Russian Roulette Generally, before playing Russian Roulette, Chris Collision and J W Friedman explain that Russian Roulette is not actually them pointing revolvers at their heads and hoping that the firing chamber is empty. We do not know what they sing before they do this, but we do know that before they play the game that they call Russian Roulette, which is explained on its own page. What they sing is this: Russian Roulette Russian Roulette Russian Roulette Not Actually Russian World's Biggest Fan This is a game where the hosts branch out from making fun of books to making fun of someone who would have liked the books. They're rich and they're famous but they read books too They're rich and they're famous but they're rolling a little better than you Letters Letters is well known to be a favorite segment of J W Friedman's as he barely has a real name at all, instead going by the moniker "J." It's like he's trying to save money at the telegram office or something. What's with that guy? But I digress. The lyrics go: A. Letters B. Letters C. Letters D. Letters E. Letters F. Letters G. Letters Got a lot of letters. Kashmir It is well known that everyone on the show loves Led Zeppelin, and that their favorite song by said band is Kashmir. However those lyrics are copyrighted. So the people who run this wiki thought it was best not to include the lyrics, and instead just mention it. Will it Float? Will it Float is not a game that the hosts play. But it is a game that they should play. Will it float? Will it float? Will it float? Will it float?